La Maladie d'Amour
by o0-mIchIk0-0o
Summary: Sasuke est malade... MAis quelqu'un vient lui rendre visite...résumé pourrave, comme d'habitude ! .' [Yaoi][SasuNaru]


Titre: La Maladie d'Amour

Autatrice: oO-Michiko-Oo

Disclaimer: Ils ne sont définitivement pas à moi, mais je peux toujours faire un peu mumuse avec non ?!

Genre: One-shot, Yaoi. Bah, sinon je sais pas trop

Couple: SasuNaru, what else xD Vision intensive de la pub Nespresso (O.O la pub !!!) GOmen 

Note: Je suis nulle en orthographe et en grammaire alors GOMEN pour les fautes !!

Note 2: J'ai un peu écris cette fic quand j'étais vraiment malade alors...-.- J'vous aurez prévenu.

Note 3: Y'a beaucoup de fois le verbe "vomir" et tous les mots de la même famille mais désolé, à chaque foi que j'ai fais le perso qui parle allez au toilettes, c'était parce que j'y allais vraiment xD Bah vi, j'vais pas dire c'est qui maintenant:p 

Mon réveil sonne. Déjà ?! Je regarde l'heure rapidement. Putain, j'vais être en retard !

Il est déjà 9h30 alors qu'on a rendez vous à 9h45.

Je me lève d'un bond. C'est quoi cette sensation que j'ai dans les jambes.

M'en fiche, j'attrape mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon.

VOilà que maintenant j'ai mal au coeur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!

Allez, un petit effort, direction la salle de bain et...non, direction mon lit.

J'ai trop mal, je vacille dans ma chambre. Je m'affale sur mon lit.

Pourquoi j'ai chaud et froid en même temps.

Merde je suis malade.

Allez, on se rentre dans ses couette, on verra après pour le reste.

J'ai envie de vomir, oué d'ailleurs, je crois que les toilettes m'appellent.

Je vomi Boyaux et entrailles. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive encore.

BOn, voyons l'état de mon visage...Kami-sama, j'me reconnaît même pas.

Je vire au blanc verdâtre, et j'ai froid.

Mes couettes, où sont mes couettes.

Ah, elles sont là.

Et voilà, j'ai raté une belle occasion de voir Naruto. Moi qui comptait lui parler aujourd'hui...  
Bah oui je l'aime, et alors ?! Moi le grand Sasuke Uichiwa, le bout de glaçon, et pour l'occasion c'est de circonstance, je suis tomber amoureux d'un garçon, de mon meilleur ami. COmment ne pas tomber amoureux de lui franchement. Il est gentil, souriant, même rayonnait, doux, super craquant, surtout quand il sourit où quand il rougit, il est doué, toujours là quand t'as besoin d'aide et j'en passe le meilleur. Je l'aime mon petite ange, mon rayon de soleil, un point c'est tout.

C'est un garçon, et alors?! On tombe amoureux d'un coeur pas d'un sex. D'ailleur, je ne crois pas que je sois gay, les autres gars ne me font rien, après, c'est peut-être l'amour, je suis peut-être bi. Ou alors, je dois être Naruto-sexuelle, si tout du moins ça existe...

C'est drôle comment rien que le faite de penser à lui me réchauffe le coeur. Je pourra penser à Sakura ou autre, je serais toujours en train de geler dans mes couvertures.

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. TIens, on dirait que j'ai dormi, il est 14h50.

J'ai la gorge sèche, des douleurs au ventre mais une faim immense, toujours la tête comme une pastèque et toujours ces nausées, et toujours froid et chaud. Je commence à tousser maintenant, ma gorge est fichu. Je sens qu'elle me brûle. J'ai même pas la force de me lever. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei et Sakura on dut s'inquiéter de pas me voir, quoique j'en sais rien, et je m'en fou. Même si ils se disent mes amis, je me doute qu'ils n'en n'ont rien à foutre. Et je ne peux faire que penser aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, même si je pense beaucoup en général, c'est la première fois que je pense autant. Bah oui, je parle pas beaucoup , mais en contre-parti je pense. Pense à mon passé, à ma vengeance, pense à Naruto, à cette amour impossible, à un futur inexistant...

Je me sens partir dans l'inconscient. Je vais encore m'endormir. De tout façon, c'est ce que j'ai de mieux à faire. Au moins, je ne souffre pas pendant ce laps de temps.

Je me sens devenir plus léger, mais il y a toujours cette boule qui me brûle la gorge. Je me sens reposé lorsque j'entends des drôles de bruits. Un bruit de porte non?! QUi vient me voir à presque 15h. Ils doivent être tous en mission à cette heure si. J'ouvre mes yeux difficilement et regarde autour de moi. Oué, simple vérification, je suis toujours malade dans ma chambre. Les bruits de porte résonne dans ma tête, il ne peut pas arrêter de taper comme un bourin, qui que ce soit ?! J'entends des mots, une voix, mais je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient, je n'arrive pas à dire ce que cette personne dit, ni qui c'est.

Au cas où, je regarde de-nouveau mon réveil. Les chiffres indiqué en jaune pétant m'aveugle plus que je ne le suis déjà. Il est maintenant 16h20, j'ai dormi plus que je ne le croyais.

Petits à petits, les mots trouvent un sens dans ma tête. TOujours en résonance, j'arrive à entendre cette voix si familière qui crie mon nom.

Je pousse un petit gémissement assez élevé. Il a l'air d'avoir entendu, car il cri de plus belle.

"SASUKEEEEEE !!! JE T'AI ENTENDU !!! OUVRE MOI !!"

Quel Baka comme même, la porte est ouverte, je l'ai laissé hier soir, je sais pas trop pourquoi.

C'est un Baka c'est sûre, mais qu'est ce qu'il est mignon avec ça tête d'ahuri !! KAWAIIIIIIII !!! Oulà, doucement Sasuke, doucement...

Je re-pousse un autre gémissement, je n'ai pas la force de faire d'avantage.

"ALLEZ SASUKE !!! OUVRE"

Il peut être casse-couille comme même des fois, allez, efforts surhumain. On ouvre la bouche, et on essaye de faire passer des son malgré sa sécheresse buccale.

"Dégages Naruto"

Oué c'est bon, j'ai réussi prononcer 5 sons !! Maintenant va t'en. J'ai pas envie que tu me vois comme ca ou que tu commence à hurler de partout chez moi. Tu vas peut-être partir. Peut-être...

"SASUKE-TEAM !!!! OUVRE MOI"

Et bah non.

Lui quand il a une idée en tête, il la lâche pas. DOmmage...il n'a pas les mêmes que moi.

"DOBE, la porte est ouvert"

C'est déjà mieux qu'il voit que je suis malade et qu'il fasse un petit effort pour se taire qu'il continue à hurler à travers tout le maison. Je l'aime certes, cette petite tête blond, mais lorsqu'on est malade, y'a des limites.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, tu t'es apprêté à geuler quelque chose mais c'est arrêté dans sa lancé. Il devais croire que j'étais dans le salon.

"Dans la Chambre, 'tonkachi"

J'ai à peine la force de prononcer quelques mots. Je l'entends monté les escaliers et voit la porte s'ouvrir un peu. Je me rentre un peu plus dans mes couettes. On peut voir seulement une petite partie de mes cheveux corbeaux. Manquerais plus qu'il me voit comme ça, je lui ferais peur. Déjà que j'ai presque pour ne pas dire aucunes chances avec lui, faudrait pas les gâcher à cause d'un stupide virus de merde.

Ca y est, il est complètement rentré dans la chambre. Il a faillit tombé à cause de mes affaires de ce matin, je l'ai entendu trébucher. Je le sens me regarder avec insistance à travers les couettes.

"Bah alors qu'est ce que t'as ?"

VOilà ce qu'il me demande. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être idiot des fois...mais si craquant !!! AAAAA j'en perd la tête.

"J'suis malade ça se voit pas ?!

-Bah disons que t'ai un peu sous une dizaine de couettes alors je peut pas trop deviner.

Hm.

C'est pour ça que t'es pas venu aujourd'hui.

Nan, j'suis pas venu parce que je voulais faire la grasse mat'...Baka!

Et bah, la maladie t'améliore pas.

-Hm.

TU sais que je me suis inquiété ?"

Je lève un petit bout de ma couette pour pouvoir le voir en face. Juste mes deux petits yeux noirs lui sont visible. Il c'est inquiété ?! Pour moi ?! C'est vrai ?! Nan, c'est ma maladie qui me joue des tours, c'est sure, je commence à avoir des allu' et j'entends des voix en plus.

Tu t'approche du lit de plus en plus et t'assoit juste à coté de moi.

"T'approche pas, c'est pt'etre contagieux.

J'men fiche"

Tu s'approche encore et enlève la couette de devant mon visage. Ca y est, c'est fichu !!! Je te vois bien faire compétition avec moi à qui sera le plus blanc possible.

Tu sourit. Pourquoi tu sourit?! C'est pas drôle? Hey mais non, c'est pas un sourire normal, c'est pas un sourire que je veut voir orner ton beau visage, c'est un sourire triste. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as mon ange?! C'est à cause de moi?! Je tente désespérément de lever ma main sans aucun résultat. Je tente alors d'articuler encore quelques mots.

"QU'est ce qu'il y a ?

T'as l'air mal en point.

JE suis malade.

TU veux que j'appelle Sakura, où Tsunade ?!"

ALors là, non!! Même si je suis malade, c'est un des seul moment où je peux rester seul avec toi!!

Je pourrai mourir, je préférai rester avec mon Naru-chan à moi que de me faire soigner. Oulà, " mon Naru-chan à moi ", la fièvre me rend fou, c'est vraiment bizarre ce truc que j'ai attrapé.

"Nan c'est bon, ça va passer."

Je commence à tousser comme un tuberculeux, Est-ce normal ? T'as l'air de Paniquer. Pourtant ce n'est qu'une petite canne de toux ENfin petite, je commence à avoir du mal à respirer. Tu as l'air de l'avoir remarqué. Tu essayes tout ce qu'il peut mais rien y fait. J'ai dut mal à respirer. Mais soudain, c'est ma respiration qui s'arrête d'un coup. Non pas à cause de mes toussotements, mais parce que tu m'as prit dans ses bras. Tu me caresse le dos tranquillement.

"C'est passé ?!"

Je reste...bah disons estomaqué par ça. Oh Naruto si tu savais a quel point j'me sens bien comme ça !!! TIens j'tousse plus ?! C'est bizarre ça. Mais bon, reprenons nos esprits, on pousse Naruto, a mon grand désespoir, et se ré- emmitoufle dans ses couettes.

"Tu peux partir, ça va allez

Et pourquoi je partirai ?!"

T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui toi. Bon c'est pas grave, on se tourne, sur le côté, oué c'est logique ça, mais une seconde de plus à te regarder dans les yeux, et je ne répond plus de rien.

"Dobe, j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur...

Justement."

Tu m'attrape et me re-retourne. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veut à la fin ?! Je peux rien faire en plus, j'suis trop crevé, Naruto t'as mal choisie ton jour, j'ai envie de...de vomir! AH NON PAS ENCORE !!! Tu me regarde bizarrement, sans doute à la "superbe" face que je dois faire. Je retire mes couvertures comme un flèche et me rue vers les toilettes. Salut mes amis ça faisait longtemps non ?! Pas assez à mon gout...

Franchement, vomir devant la personne qu'on aime, c'est pas très glorieux. EN plus c'est pas des petits vomissement, beurk... Naruto pardonne moi mais, la maladie l'emporte, je vais pas me retenir jusqu'a ce que tu t'en aille. BOn au moins, les vomissements sont passés, on lève la tête des cuvettes, on va devant le robinet SANS se regarder dans le miroir, et on se rince et se brosse les dents comme un malade, réputation quand tu nous tiens...

Allez, dure épreuve, on retourne dans la pièce d'a côté où Naruto attends toujours, enfin je crois. Oué, il attends toujours. Je baisse la tête, c'est comme même gênant cette situation. Je me grouille de retourner dans mon lit. J'ai vraiment froid là.

Tu pose ta main sur mon front, Alala !!! SI tu savais à quelle point mon coeur se réchauffe!! Oué mais vu que c'est juste pour prendre ma température...

"T'es fiévreux, j'reste là le temps que ça passe."

Je m'étouffe sur place. Y manquerais plus que ça, tu passe du temps avec moi, dans cette état, t'as fumé mon pauvre!! C'étais quoi cette mission que vous avez eu tout à l'heure ?! J'me le demande tiens. Je tente de répliquer mais tu me coupe tout de suite la parole.

"Et t'as pas ton mots à dire, je vais pas laisser mon meilleur ami malade, tout seul chez lui."

Je marmonne un petit quelque chose avant de m'emmitoufler un peu plus dans mes couettes. Tu te lève et repart de la chambre. Bah où tu vas ?! Sympa le gars, il dit qu'il reste et il s'en va tout de suite après. Le minutes passent, t'es bien partit alors...Pourquoi j'en suis triste?! Je t'aime, c'est normal, chaque moment que je passe sans toi, je me sens triste, mais c'est pourtant moi qui ne voulait pas que tu restes. Mon amour, pourquoi je ne peux pas t'aimer normalement.

Je ressort de mes couettes si je vois pas un signe de vie de ta part. JE m'adosse contre le mur, déçu. Finalement, t'avoir comme garde-malade n'aurait pas était si désagréable. Mais, c'est toi que je vois ouvrir la porte. T'étais pas partis?! Bouaaaaa j'me fait des films dans ma tête moi, j'ai plus la notion du temps, je vois plus net, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette maladie.

"Alors, t'avais pas froid ?!"

Je lui lance un regard noir, mais sois-en sûre mon amour que je préférerais t'envoyer des regard doux et amoureux. Mais comment réagirais-tu ?! Tu me repousserais, j'en suis sure. Rien que de te voir tout les matin accroché au coup de cette pute de Sakura, ça me donne encore envie de vomir.

Reprenons nous, ne pas re-vomir. On se glisse dans les couvertures. J'ai encore et toujours froid. Tu te rassoies à coté de moi, dépose une tasse de thé sur la table de nuit et pose une gant humide sur mon front. JE pousse un nouveau petit gémissement. J'ai déjà assez froid tu ne crois pas?! Tu retires le gant et me pointe la tasse. J'ai pas envie de boire ça. Je savais même pas que j'avais du thé chez moi.

"J'en veux pas.

BOis team, tu vas pas rester malade tout ta vie.

Je crois pas que ce sois une tasse de thé qui va changer les choses.

Peut-être pas mais en attendant tu bois"

Je regarde longuement cette petite tasse tout aussi inconnu que le sachet de thé. Je découvre contre mon grès ma maison. J'attrape la tasse et boit une longue gorgée. JE repose la tasse sur la table de nuit et te regarde fixement

"Content ?

C'état pas si difficile finalement!"

TU me lance un sourire, joyeux!! Oh que tu est beau comme ça !! JE t'aime je t'aime je t'aime !!! ALalala !! O Kami-sama !!!! Je viens de sourire moi aussi ?! NAAAANNNN !!! C'était un sourire sincère en plus !!! Ca doit faire des années que j'en ai pas faits. MAis t'arrive à me faire n'importe quoi!! BOn, peut-être que t'a pas remarqué, on se cache dans les couettes, manquerais plus que je me mette à rougir tiens!!

"Est-ce que je viens de voir la GRANd Sasuke Uchiwa sourire ?!

Nan.

Menteur!!!

Usarutonkachi

Team

Dobe

Baka

J'suis fatigué..."

C'est la 1er fois que je te laisse la fin. D'habitude, sois c'est toi qui lâche l'affaire, sois on est interrompue en pleine querelle. Tu me regarde avec de grand yeux. Tu dois être surpris, c'est sure. Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, je suis trop fatigué.

Tu dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Je me rendors. De tout façon j'suis malade, tu vas pas me péter une durite si je m'endore en t'écoutant. J'espère pas, depuis quelques mois, on s'entend enfin un peu mieux, je voudrais pas tout gâcher pour une petite chose comme ça.

Je rêve?! Oui, de toi. TOujours de toi. De notre amour impossible. Même si notre amitié c'est amélioré, ca n'ira jamais plus loin, ou alors à la haine, dans le pire des cas, celui que je ne veut pas, la limite entre l'amour et la haine est mince, ça marche dans les deux cas...

Je me réveille petit à petit. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. TIens, y'a plus mon réveil. Tu la retourné ? Arigato mon amour !!!

J'ai encore mal à la tête. LEs douleurs au ventre ce sont calmé, mais j'ai toujours quelques nausées J'ai plus froid par contre, pourquoi ?!

T'es debout près de la porte.. Tu pense. Va pas nous faire une surchauffe quand même! T'as du m'entendre légèrement bouger dans mon lit vu que tu te retourne. T'as l'air triste. Mais pourquoi ?! Dit-moi tout mon coeur, dit-moi tout.

Tu refait un sourire voulant être joyeux, un faux sourire. Mais tu a l'air quand même heureux. Que c'est-il passait pendant que je dormais?!

Tu te rassoies à coté de moi et me regarde encore avec des yeux amusés. J'ai peur là.

"Tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon quand tu dors."

VOilà, là je rougis, comme un malade !!! Allez, self-control...on respire, voilà, c'est à peu près masqué.

"Quand tu rougis aussi!"

Oh Nan !!! On se cache sous la couverture. Je fait que ça de tout façon !!

"C'est à cause de la maladie

Mais oui..."

Je ressort ma tête, de tout façon, j'ai à peu près une bonne excuse. SI je fait une connerie, c'est tout à cause de la maladie.

TOn sourire s'agrandit. Un peu trop à mon goût. C'est pas un sourire normale. Un sourire narquois, un sourire vicieux, sadique.

"C'est qui ?"

Qui quoi ?! J'en sais rien moi, de quoi tu me parle?!

"Il est quelle heure ?

Esquive pas ma question !!

Mais je vois même pas de quoi tu me parle dobe, dit moi l'heure.

8h15.

NANI ?!!!"

Et voilà, vive la classe. J'suis tombé de mon lit. Tu commence à rigoler, franchement t'es trop mignon!!! Mais c'est pas très glorieux pour moi. Tu m'aide à me remettre sur mon lit. Maintenant, ne me dit pas que j'ai dormi de...bah tiens, je sais même pas combien de temps.

"Tu rigoles j'espère.

ET non.

T'es resté là tout la nuit ?!

Répond d'abord à ma question.

T'es resté là tout la nuit ?!

T'es chiant...Oui j'suis resté là.

T'as dormi où ?!

Avec toi."

Et voilà, je m'étouffe encore. J'ai dut mal entendre...T'as dormi avec...moi ?!

"T'es malade!!

Toi oui, moi non. Je trouvais nul part d'autre où dormir...

TU pouvais rentrer chez toi.

J'avais pas envie.

T'es bizarre.

BOn maintenant répond moi. C'est qui ?!

Mais de qui tu me parle ?!

T'a parlé cette nuit, t'as dit "je t'aime"..."

TOn sourire s'élargit encore plus. C'était ça!!! Mon dieu !!! J'espère que t'as pas compris que je parlais de toi !!! Pitié pitié pitié !!!

"QU'est-ce que tu raconte Usarutonkachi.

Allez dit moi !!

Non.

Allez !!

J'ai dit non.

Pourquoi.

Parce que!! "

J'ai presque crier, tu es plutôt surpris, c'est normal. Pourquoi je me suis énervé, parce que je ne veux pas que tu sache que ce sois toi, je ne veux pas te dégoûté, je préfère te garder en ami et t'aimer en silence que de voir ton regard dégoûté se poser sur moi tout les jours.

JE détourne le regard. Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer d'un coup ?! Tu dois voir que sa va pas très bien là.

"Sasuke...

Ca servirai à quoi que je te le dise... De toute façon, je sais que cette personne ne voudra pas de moi.

QU'est-ce que tu raconte !! TOutes les filles sont à tes pieds !!!"

Tu dis ça en rigolant, si tu savais...c'est assez comique comme situation.

"C'est là que y'a un Hic."

Je vais pleurer? Ca fait si mal de te dire de telles choses. Sans que je sache pourquoi, tu me prend dans tes bras. J'aimerai en profiter mais ca fait trop mal. TU fais ca par amitié. Moi je le ferais par amour...

Tu rapproche ton visage de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veut faire ?! Tu fermes les yeux. Je sens le rouge monté à mes joues. Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois. Malheureusement non, j'en suis sure. Non ça doit être ma maladie. Tiens, en parlant de ça, j'ai...j'ai encore envie de vomir. OH NAN !!! Pas maintenant !! JE te repousse à mon grand regrets, et cours vers la salle de bain, encore...Ca va faire deux fois quand même !!!

JE reviens après le rituel habituel.

Tu est toujours assis là, le regard légèrement baissé.

Je retourne dans mes couettes, j'ai soudain si froid.

Un grand silence s'installe entre toi et moi. C'était donc vrai...Nan, je ne pense pas.

"JE te dégoûte à ce point ?!"

Je plante mon regard dans tes si beau yeux azurs. C'était donc vrai. TU voulais m'embrasser?! Mais non tu ne me dégoûtes pas !!!

SI tu savais Mon ange...JE t'aime tellement. Ces foutus vomissements, ce n'était pas du tout du dégoût. TU avais choisis le moment idéal. Je n'arrive rien à répondre, c'est toi qui reprends la parole.

"Crois moi, celle que tu aimes...elle a vraiment de la chance.

Naruto...

J'ai pensé que le hic c'était ça...J'men vais, j'suis désolé."

TU commence à te lever. Tu a eu le courage de faire le 1er pas.

Naruto...

Je ne peux pas te laisser me quitter avec ce regard sans que tu saches la réalité sur mes sentiments.

JE t'aime moi aussi.

JE ne peux pas te laisser partir. Je tends la main, t'attrape le bras et te tire vers moi. Tu ne comprends pas. Je te ramène sur le lit. Tu crois sans doute que je veux te parler, tout simplement, mais non. Je ferme mes yeux et ramène ton visage près du mien. A quelques millimètre de ta bouche, je te murmure quelques mots.

"C'était bien ça le hic."

JE te sens sourire alors que je pose mes lèvres contre les tienne. Je me décolle rapidement de toi pour...éternué. FOUTU MALADIE VA !!!

TU rigoles un bon coup et t'allonge à côté de moi dans les couvertures.

"Comme ça t'aura pas froid!"

C'est sure, toi contre moi, je me réchauffe doucement. Mon coeur aussi se réchauffe, la glace qui l'entoure fond peu à peu. J'ai vraiment chaud.

Est-ce toi, la maladie, l'amour ?! Ca doit être ça...la maladie d'amour.

Je t'embrasse tendrement, tu me prends dans tes bras. C'est beau l'amour.

Le lendemain, c'est Sakura qui vient nous voir vu qu'on n'est toujours pas allez au point de rendez-vous hier et aujourd'hui.

On est tout les deux là, dans mon lit, une tonne de couettes sur nous. Deux tasses de thé brûlant sur la table de nuit. LE réveil explosé contre la porte de la salle de bain grande ouverte. Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris ce qui se passe vraiment entre nous.

Elle soupire, je t'avais dit que c'était peut-être contagieux...

OWARI

_- Comme même, j'ai écrit ca malade, dans 1 gros peignoir, mes zolies chaussons et la bassine prêt à l'utilisation. ."_

_Désolé aussi, y'en a ptetre que ça a saoulé mais au début, Sasuke pense de Naruto en utilisant «Il» et après, quand Naruto arrive, c'est «Tu». C'es tout simplement parce que Naruto est à côté de lui et ca le faisait pas trop le «Il» après_

_Mi bon, mi Bon, j'en profite, j'voulais vous remerciez pour vos pitites reviews tout mimi et pour les critiques aussi !! 3_

_Et aussi, je sais pas si je pourrais poster trop en ce moment, on a eu un Beug dans notre bloginou avec 2 copines sur Naruto bien sure !! xD et on doit s'éclater a tout remettre en état...-.-' En clair, c'est Bibi qui va devoir se re-taper tout le boulot T.T xD_

_ET pis j'suis en plein stage aussi…_

_Ah et vi, la grande fic arrive très très très bientôt !!! Faut juste que je corrige les fautes un peu trop nombreuse…v.v va falloir que je me décide à arrêter les One-shot . !! _

_Allez, byu 3_


End file.
